El miembros
Nae 24 Era crafter: 'primarily known for having an obsessive relationship with ''Brawlhalla, 'crafter '''was one of the main men to join the group during its creation, and although he ended up leaving for a long time due to his need to focus on school, he would later come back and become one of the big boys again. 'hugo: his defining traits include: living in ireland! that's it! just kidding. hugo '''tends to be a bit more on the quiet side, but given the opportunity, he's always got a nice little goof prepared for the moment. additionally, he seems to really enjoy stick figures! how nice. '''preston: '''the local TBS redneck, primarily known for being a veteran of the community as a whole, one of the oldest people in the server, and actually having his own family! he certainly has more of a life than anyone else in the group, but of course, this accomplishment can only be made at the expense of his activity. '''jawsh: '''the guy who loves everyone for existing, according to his catchphrase. '''jawsh has gone on to create electronic music using FL Studio, and he's gained a pretty decent following on soundcloud ''from creating these songs. good for him! 'large: former owner of the server, and one of the most important members of the group as a whole, as he has easily spawned the most inside jokes out of anyone else. these jokes could range anywhere from his obsession with hentai, typeracer, flee the facility, phantom forces, and many, many other things. '''nstar: '''much like '''jawsh, nstar 'is also known for creating various different songs in ''FL Studio, his most notable work being his tribute song to [[Andy|'''Andy]]. 'additionally, he is known for having a major obsession with noodle, and being the leading hispanic representative in the group. nice. 'parent: '''wow. this guy's a fat one! literally! his most notable qualities include being a music nerd and living with his extremely obnoxious brother '''Emilio, who went on to become a legend among the group. the banter between the two of them is incredible! roasted: 'a filthy canadian known for his obsession with guns, world war 2, and guns portrayed as anime girls. much like 'large, he's relatively interested in phantom forces, but not even close to the same level. he is also suspected to have something going on with velvet... rocket: 'the current big man in charge (that's a fancy way of saying "owner") who also happens to suck at ''fortnite! (at least, that's what we would like to believe.) '''shayne: '''he loves marie, he loves trolling libtards, and may or may not be '''Todd Howard '''in disguise. i mean, he ''does ''spend an awful lot of time talking about how great the latest bethesda games are... ''Awakening Era to TBS'' 'austin: '''coolausdtin has been a friend of a good amount of the people in tbs for a long time, and sometimes sends images occasionally in the chat. though unfortunately, like most of the other non-regulars, he hasn't been in a voice channel for like half a year 'chris: 'the worst person on this entire server. he's a Bitch Nigga who trolled everyone on snapchat once by showing everyone his explicit bee girl collection. 'kevin: 'estonian boy that everyone wants to murder (he likes traps and retweets them on twitter) 'luigi giannella: '19 year old brazilian italian guy that everyone likes. he's always there just spinnin around. 'megas: 'a decent person on TBS, but still knows how to use photoshop and decent at video editing. Don't trust him with cash, as you can see from his steam profile he has spent way too much on video games. 'milo: 'young hispanic ytpmv'er and Chinese budsquad veteran. he also lives in some part of california but that's about it for his bio. '''nic: '''kinda active playstation 4 player. while he doesn't like calls with a shit ton of people(i mean it's pretty reasonable tbh,) he does like to talk with a few once and a while. 'rolls: '''rollsy previously was one of our most active members, only to be fallen to inactivity in the Great School of 2017. he returned during post tbs crisis era revealing info about pizza delivery shit he had going on. '''valletta: '''very big muscled man who comes around once every 37 years. he's another veteran of tbs who hasn't left/gotten banned from the server yet. '''velvet: '''second female in the server who came from the roblox fashion community. she was one of the veterans of tbs, but now she's not really that active now for some reason. ''Post Awakening Era'' '''bruno: '''bruno is the dude that is friends with everyone and also joins our calls occasionally. he loves (and has a secret fetish for:) motorola, sony, tenryuu, shantae, death grips, and tf2 '''dook/kahlol: kahgo: '14 yr old asian shut-in loser who's EXTREMELY stupid. he's currently stuck in the third dimension after getting evicted in episode 1 of gamer gaming 'kasodus: 'the reelwarman, he comes along sometimes to see what we're doing in calls and also chats about what he's been doing. also he fucking sucks DICK 'tboy: 'tboy was a recent member of tbs. he was hated for a bit by a good amount of the members, but they came to terms with him after a bit and he joined the tbs. he quickly gained the friendship of many members, and became an admin like 2 months later. '''vaokao: '''back in the day, vaokao hopped on multiple skype calls with kahgo's friends and was commonly referred to from tboy as "the guy with a cool voice." he fell to the great inactivity of 2018 but he's still in the server. 'will: '''will is everyones favorite guy, returning from a hiatus of 4 months. he joins our calls most of the time to play games with us and also likes Roblox Gamers ''TBS CRISIS'' 'adam: '''total dumbass and sub-par artist who frequently often goes on TBS. somehow has one of Le Highest IQs yet still somehow rivals Megas in terms of being a brainlet. used to be known as dextromer, he now makes Really Underappreciated Art and is mostly active within the server. 'dylan: 'the dylan himself, mariodylan. dylan joins us occasionally and plays games we're playing. '''midnight: ' [http://the-budsquad.wikia.com/wiki/Rika '''rika]: '''roblox gamer and owner of rika's minigames. he sounds extremely bored all the time, but like all the others he likes to call megas a brainlet. ''POST TBS CRISIS'' '''fran: '''another member of TBS spring 2018. he somehow got the invite from rocket in april and was immediately liked by some peeps once he joined the server. as of now he posts funny videos in general. '''hyuano: a criminal wanted for kidnapping, trespassing and jaywalking. after failing at trying to fly an attack helicopter, he crashed into a big ass building and was randomly teleported to TBS. kate: FEMALE GAMER!! that everyone seems to dislike apparently. she used to frequently play jailbreak when it was still popular but now she has succumbed to the phantom forces disease. kionne: 'black civilized male who immigrated from rika's server. he is a funny guy known for befriending Andy (albeit for only a short time) and is probably known as one of the only people to get in s tier in such little time. he also has a really sexy ass voice. '''macky: '''as the second reincarnation of gandhi, macky makes really gay edits. like the other rika immigrants, he got the invite but now all he does is look up instagram edits. '''proxidist: '''also known as very angry british guy. he owns a youtube channel with over 46 million subscribers and has appeared in vr chat episodes of gamer gaming. '''sunny: '''new member of tbs 2018. after a reunion with tboy and hyuano, he got invited to tbs 3. he's now known as a funny man. '''vxlks: '''vxlks is another funny irish guy and another individual who originally came from rika's server. he's so addicted to robeats that he once used two keyboards to play a certain map. 'windoze: '''a really smelly member of TBS who also immigrated from rika's server. he's a robeats mapper who barely even likes the game anymore due to spotco's tyrannical leadership. now's he's here somehow. ''THE RISE OF GAMERS'' '''cuzi: '''le man, cuzicun himself. from being a very epic dragon ball z fan, he gained the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. now he is completely capable of taking down gods like tboy, the Burger King, and Thanos. '''max: '''he's the most famous animator man in TBS currently at the moment. his activity status in tbs is currently unknown but hopefully he'll be active somehow i guess. '''notchs5: '''very innocent man and one of the quietest dudes in tbs. he's also another person from rika's server. not that we already have a lot of people from there in this server anyway. '''nuc: '''a member of Etika's JOYCONBOYZ and roblox player who likes danganronpa and persona 5. when he is not playing roblox or any of his other favorite video games, he's creating Evisceration videos and slowly destroying every corrupt member of the JOYCONBOYZ. '''watden: '''another descendant from rika's discord server. he is another very angry british man who has an arsenal of lethal weapons, including his own 9 inch Bengas. aside from that, not much other information is known other than the fact that he is also very smelly. '''wemmy: '''wemmy is the third god slayer of may 2018 and also a member to join max on the same day. once a former member of the rtc, he has now entered the realm of tbs.. around the time thanos took over the server. ''//retired//'' '''''LEFT' ''charles: the roblox gamer himself, charles hasn't said anything for 4 months. he used to join every once in a while and gave us some pretty funny calls when he did. ''BANISHED'' 'ekosi: '''a man previously known for being stinky, ekosi is a high tier that loves baby t-pain and brotherman bill (and toad screaming at daycore pitches) '[LEFT] ''maisuro: '''a friend of emilio and roasted, came along expecting innocence but watched us as we murdered a baby pig over a fire '[LEFT] ''meo: '''an old member/admin of ours that disappeared and then reappeared - he lives inside of a cardboard box and is also best friends with deez_gaming2 ''['BANISHED]'' vinnyvans: megas' friend and co-host of megas' podcast, Idiots Near a Mic. he's one of the most inactive members of TBS and only has a few messages recorded in the text channels. not much else is known about him other than the previous information mentioned above. LEFT zarknull: epic roblox gamer and friend of tboy and others. after given the invite link, he rarely goes on the server due to him being busy with other things. Category:Members